


Secret Stranger // Soccer

by SydneyMichele



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyMichele/pseuds/SydneyMichele
Summary: *This was a gift to a tumblr user from my tumblr.





	Secret Stranger // Soccer

Request → Secret Santa Gift for @soccerlove16. i was your secret stranger :)  
A/N → i am sorry if you do not like it, i didn’t really have alot to go off of from your account, lol. also, it is pretty short, but it is cute :)  
Pairing → reader x mike  
Warnings → some swearing  
Word Count → 495

Over a year after the eleven incident, mike, dustin, will and lucas became friends with a girl their age on the town’s soccer team. They were able to go to her games and have fun practicing with her when they hung out with her. dustin was the loudest at his games but will was the most hyper. y/n thought it was mainly because his mother was over protective and almost didn’t allow it because of all the grass and flying balls- the last one was something dustin brought up that he knew joyce said and he was right. after all that happened, they couldn’t blame joyce for being overprotective of her son. and for the first time since el, mike was happy around a girl his age.   
“yeah! go y/n!” dustin screamed, jumping up from his sitting position from next to lucas. opposite of dustin, mike was watching intensely as y/n ran quickly on the field, kicking the soccer ball into the goal. “hell yeah y/n!” dustin and eddie cheered as she pumped her right hand into the air as she walked away from the goal.   
“good job, y/n!” mike yelled with a small smile on his face. he was happy for her even though he was concerned for her safety.   
the team was sent back to the middle of the field, and the ball was sent towards the goal. y/n went to defend the goal but was instead met with an elbow to the face.   
“ow, what the hell?” she yelled at the opposing player.   
the player only gave a mocking oops and walked away.

 

after the game, the four boys ran up to her as she was wiping some blood off of her face from her bloody nose.   
“damn y/n,” dustin says, holding his hand over his mouth. “you should have taken that girl down right then and there on the field.”  
“no,” mike steps forward. “are you okay? does it hurt anymore?” he looks at her nose intensly.   
“not anymore, it did when it happened. i just can’t believe the ref did not call it.”   
“come on, i’ll take you home, i know my mom would like to see you. she thinks of you like a daughter, and after a win like this? she is going to be so proud,” mike smiles as the group walks away from the soccer field. y/n put her water bottle into her bag as she was walking. Soon they reached mike’s house. lucas, will and dustin ran in first and just when y/n was about to alk in, she was stopped by mike.   
“hey, y-y-y/n, can i talk to you?”  
“are you okay? you only stutter when you are nervous.”  
“ummm, i just wanted to a-a-ask you a question,” he closes his eyes as he trie shis hardest not to stutter.  
“well, go for it,” y/n smiled at him.   
“will you g-g-go out with me?” y/n smiles drops and mike’s heart stops. it was a few seconds before the smile returned. she wrapped her arm’s around his neck and hugged him.   
“yes,” she says into his neck.   
“go mike!”   
“shut up dustin, you ruined their moment.”


End file.
